Cal I
The Dark prince also called Prince Calgar is an agent of the Arlish emperor in the 25th century onwards, a formidable warmage, his true identity is Emperor Xayric Calburg, who donned the mantle, and fought against all who opposed the Emperor, and operates in shadow and fear. The Dark Prince story began when Prince Xayric donned a new dark armour and joined the imperial mage army and entered the trial of mages, he aced the examinations and was given the rank of Captain as he was already a Magi Knight then and his utility of dark magic was fearsome and formidable. The Darkmage fought in Bluroscourt and Florua and displayed his great power in the field, stunning many watchers. His seniors were all shocked at his unnatural might while just merely being a captain. In less than a month, he displayed his vast powers and singlehandedly slew 6 dark masters in battle, and was promoted from Captain to commander and then in less than a few months later Senior Commander at fall 2466. In July 2467, the Darkmage was given the rank of Master after his continuous victories over many dark masters and enemy forces. The master was esteemed as a great master of magic, a formidable vanguard against the dark mages. The Master was later given audience with the emperor, who was himself a mage master too, and the Emperor gave the senior commander a trial, sensing his hidden might. The senior commander fighting with 21 mage masters from the imperial mage army and Arcany all at once, which the senior commander defeated all of them in less than an hour and even crippled 10 of them. The entire audience was stunned, the Master with his mask breathing and hands filled with blood and fire, full of rage. Caegon was stunned, and he does not yet know that the Darkmage is actually Prince Xayric, and at October 2468 made the senior commander his apprentice together with Xayric as First apprentice and also gave his second apprentice a name, Calgar and all shall address him as Lord Calgar. Now Lord Calgar was one of the two apprentices of the emperor and shall prove his worth to his grace through battle and honour. Lord Calgar at February 2469 was made third general of the Darkwand legion under the Silver mage corps and fought for the emperor against the darkmage forces. He was brutal yet efficient, and many said that he is more formidable than the silver prince, even though they are the same person. He won more battles than Prince Xayric though, and Lord Calgar was known to many as the dark apprentice at that time. Lord Calgar at June 2469 slew the lieutenant of High master Ulfor, Master Drakol. He and Drakol fought and while Drakol fought with honour, Calgar fought with underhand methods and brutally slaughtered Drakol, crushing Drakol’s skull with a rock he found on the ground. Around 2472, Lord Calgar visited his sister Caril, his sister gave him a formidable ring of power, Ciregol, meaning wise wind in arlish, this ring is a powerful artefact, and grant its wearer great prowess and control of the wind to an extent. He wore it on his left pinky and the ring granted him great control over the winds of magic, and allowed him to control one of the four elements of the world. Wind. Giving him the wielding of the Wind of Yior. In winter 2476, when Xayric was preparing to ascend the throne, he donned the mantle of Lord Calgar and killed his political opponents before ascending the arlish throne. In Spring 2477 the next year of Xayrics reign, Lord Calgar was made Prince. Inducted into imperial royalty by Emperor Xayric. In Fall 2479, the war against men began, Calgar was made Second general by the army and proceeded to fight the war for the empire. The Dark Prince was sent to kill Caegon a few years later after Xayric became Emperor, for his desires to get back the throne, killing his former master. He later continued serving the emperor and executing his orders. In Fall 2481, Emperor Xayric appointed the Dark prince as the commandant of the Imperial corps, replacing the previous commandant, now one of the most powerful Arl in the empire, Calgar oversees the corps in enforcing and protecting the Arlish system. In spring 2482, Xayric gave Calgar the rank and title of Executor. The one that shall execute the emperors will. The dark prince has became the second most powerful Arl in the empire. He prepares his force and prepares the invasion in Ferbury. Summer 2482, the Executor attacked Ferbury and Bure. Taking Ferbury for the empire. The executor slew the Dukes and high lords. While the King of the four shiver in fear. In Winter 2487, Emperor Xayric sent Prince Calgar to Farhaven to take over the city and end the war. Calgar succeeded and was given the name the Butcher of Farhaven. Calgar slaughtered the entire city and sacked it and looted it. Turning it into a hellhole. He butchered all he hated, all human girls saw his face and melted with fear, his face and mask was a sight to behold, some called his mask the mask of death. The Butcher as a darkmage achieved a stunning victory nonetheless, a victory for the arls. In 2900s, Calgar was appointed by the emperor to attack and siege of Farhaven, Farhaven was besieged, and Calgar led 5 legions to attack the Darkfall. He enlisted the help from a few brave adventurers from the Dove guard and the league prime legion and managed to lift the siege. He was given the honorific of Saviour of the City of Farhaven as a reward for his efforts. During 2916, Calgar was sent to the Black mountains and Cilirien to fight the Orkish invasion, he was stationed with First ranger Farlir, where they took the watch at the wall and stopped all the orks from crossing the gate and using rangers to shoot down the Orks climbing the wall. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Personality * Prince Calgar is a brutal and sociopathic man, he represent another side of Xayric, while Xayric is the perfect looking beautiful Arcanian Arlish emperor, the dark prince is the monster within Xayric, Xayric is the white and silver lord, the dark prince is a beast of sheer disgust. Thats why he wears a mask, to hide himself, both physically and emotionally. Calgar represents a side, the child of Xayric, born from hatred and evil and sheer brutality. Born - Unknown Race - Unknown Class - Darkmage Ranks and title * Mage Knight * Captain (Army rank) Spring 2466 * Regimental Commander (Army rank) * Senior Commander (Army rank) Fall 2466 * Mage Master Fall 2467 * Lord Calgar October 2468 * Third General of the Darkwand Legion (Army rank) February 2469 * Arlish Prince Spring 2477 * Second General (Army rank) Fall 2479 * Commandant of the Imperial Corps Fall 2481 * Executor Spring 2482 * Butcher of Farhaven (Cosmetic title) Winter 2487 * Saviour of the City of Farhaven (Honorific) 2909 Equipment * Right hand weapon, One handed sword - Dark inheritor * Left hand weapon, Wand - Raven Wand of Hane * Left pinky, band - Ciregol, the Ring of Wind and the Twin’s Reunion * Head, Combat head - Arcanian mask * Right index, ring - Silvered fire drake hatchling * Back, Cloak - Dark Arlish cloak with a leaf of Carien * Chest, Armour - Arcanian armour The Dark Prince wears an arlish cloak given by his sister, but dyed with night black dye, he also wears a mechanical mask to cover his jaw, and Arcanian armour and Cirego, which he further enchanted it and corrupted the ring to Dark wind magic. He dons a mixture of white, black and grey colour in his entire outfit, he also wears a hood to cover his head and hair, but with a chain to separate the hood from the cloak. He wields Dark inheritor the sword of the dark prince and the raven wand of hane, both forged secretly by his chosen smiths. *